A Love to Defeat All Evil
by Q.victoria
Summary: Sabriel, Arwen's younger sister, joins the Fellowship. On a journey filled with peril, she falls for a certain elf, who doesn't believe in everlasting love. Can she prove him wrong? Can she show him a love to defeat all evil? -Ch 13 up- R&R please!
1. rivendell, the arrival

disclaimer: ~ i do not own any LotR characters, they belong to the mighty Tolkien ~ i do not own orlando bloom (awww shucks!) or any other cast members ~ i do own the plot so no copying!!! ~ i own "sabriel" to a point - name courtesy of Garth Nix's novel Sabriel (it's good, you should check it out!) but my character has no similarity to Mr. Nix's  
  
note: sorry if it takes me awhile to update my chapters, i would really appreciate reviews (any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
and on with the story...  
  
  
  
Glancing at the sun outside the window, Sabriel picked up her cumbersome skirts and half-ran half-slid along the maze of corridors inside the palace. Passing various chambermaids and servants, she shouted a brief greeting to each person over her shoulder, addressing all of them by name. She flung open the heavy front wooden doors and rushed up to the top of the wall surrounding the palace. Her long dark hair flashed behind her as she dodged weapons and guards without breaking her speed. They spared her a glance and simply carried on with their tasks, not surprised by her furious speed. Sabriel came to an abrupt halt when she reached her father, Elrond, king of Rivendell, positioned above the open drawbridge. She followed his gaze to the woods that loomed before the castle.  
  
Her elven ears picked up the sound of hoofbeats, the wild galloping getting closer by the second. Suddenly, she spotted a pack of warriors break from the trees to rush at the drawbridge, thundering over the moat and into the great palace. Sabriel barked a sharp order to the gatekeeper, who immediately raised the drawbridge as the last rider entered the pearly walls. Following her father, Sabriel descended to the courtyard to greet the guests. She was not surprised to see numerous familiar faces among the assembled nobles, for all were representatives summoned to a meeting with her father over the recently arrived hobbit company.  
  
Sabriel came to a stop next to her father before the waiting men. Lord Elrond gazed at the dismounted nobles and announced in a ringing voice, "My lords, I am pleased to see you all have arrived safe and well. The meeting will be held this afternoon after you all have time to freshen up and share a noontime meal. My footmen will personally see each of you to your rooms, lunch is at one sharp." Hearing the dismissal in her father's voice, Sabriel signaled the grooms with a snap of her fingers. The well-trained boys immediately stepped forward to receive a horse and led them to the stables to be housed. With a flick of her wrist, Sabriel signaled to the waiting footmen, who bowed to their guests and led them towards the huge palace.  
  
Lord Elrond clasped his hands behind his back and strolled towards the rose garden, Sabriel tagging along behind like a curious puppy. Lord Elrond smiled quietly to himself as he walked among the fragrant blooms and awaited his daughter's eager questions.  
  
"Papa, you told them the meeting was this afternoon. What are you going to talk about? Can I come, too? Will the hobbits be there? I've never seen a hobbit before, I wonder what they look like? Please can I go to get a glimpse of them, Papa? It's no fair, Arwen gets all the fun like riding around with injured hobbits across her saddlebags-"  
  
Elrond turned towards his daughter and cut in as she stopped for breath. "Calm down, Sabriel. Yes, you may come to the meeting because I need your advice on strategies and supplies. The hobbits will be there, so you can see them before they leave on their trip."  
  
Sabriel's dark eyes shone as she threw her arms around her father and did a happy dance. Elrond was caught off guard by his daughter's unusual show of affection. "Thank you so much, Papa! You're the greatest!" With a squeal, she skipped off to her room to change into more comfortable clothes for her morning duties.  
  
Elrond turned back to the roses, an amused smile playing on his lips as he remembered Sabriel's spontaneous hug and obvious joy. He loved to please his second daughter because she rarely showed excessive feelings - her excitement today was very much a rarity. Sabriel was quiet, mysterious, and hard to read. She was serious by nature and very focused. In contrast, Elrond's first daughter, Arwen, was submissive and reclusive, preferring to be alone and never arguing with anyone. It was easy to see how the two were sisters - their characteristics were very similar. However, Sabriel enjoyed training with the soldiers and riding in the woods while Arwen preferred studying magic and healing skills. Both daughters were clever and wise in their own ways, they listened and observed before making conclusions.  
  
It was rare for elven maidens or lads to have dark hair, even rarer for them to have curls or dark eyes. Most elves had straight blond hair and blue eyes. Another way that Arwen and Sabriel were alike was that both girls had dark curls and dark eyes, making them stand out among a crowd. It also gave them a mysterious kind of presence. Elrond thought sadly, their mother had also been dark in complexion, and seeing his daughters brought back memories of her.  
  
His thoughts grew pensive as he thought about his eldest. Arwen was most definitely in love, but he was not sure with whom. Elrond knew that his daughter had not selected a simple elven prince - that would be too easy. With a rueful smile, Elrond remembered how Arwen always seemed to choose an uncertain path over a simple and clear one. Between his two very different daughters, Elrond would find himself turning old before his time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Legolas strode behind his guide along the halls of the palace. He was thinking about Elrond's welcome and the commanding beauty by his side. Legolas was a family friend and had spent much time with Elrond's family as a child. He had been playmates with Arwen, for they were much the same age. However, Sabriel was a couple of decades younger and usually ignored by the older children. She had tagged along, thumb in mouth and a puppy or kitten always at her heels, but she had watched the children play from a distance. Legolas had never paid much attention to the shy little tot other than to give an absent tug on one of her dark curls when he passed her by. Now the babe was gone and a stunning beauty had taken its place.  
  
Legolas thought about those lush curls, hair shining in the sunlight, vibrant with color. Those dark, sparkling eyes. Full lips, even fuller curves. Yep, it was no mistake. Sabriel was definitely a woman. Her gown had been a modest morning dress, but it still had showed full, firm breasts, a narrow waist, and rounded hips. Long legs had reached the ground, and shapely ankles were revealed when she ran with her skirt clutched in her hands, which was often. The tanned skin, the swaying hips... Legolas groaned silently as he hardened with desire.  
  
The footman halted abruptly before a door, Legolas almost slamming into him from behind. With an inward sigh of relief, Legolas nodded his thanks and then entered the room. Time for a long hot shower... actually, better make that a long cold shower... 


	2. lord phony

i know y'all must be dying to know what happens next! sorry for not updating in a while, but here goes.....  
  
*** remember, disclaimer: do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom, but hands off sabriel!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Lunch at Rivendell was always a big thing. Everyone went outside for a buffet in a meadow next to a brook. Trees towered around the clearing, offering the peace and tranquility that elves so enjoyed. Legolas was just walking around, mingling with some of the nobility, talking with a circle of his father's friends about some important current issues. Sabriel was nowhere to be seen, as Legolas noticed. However, there were plenty of other young ladies at court interested in flirting with a prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"My land is on the outskirts of elven territory. The villages are in constant danger of being found by mortals and it takes a tough vigilance to keep everything safe. Do you have any ways to minimize this sort of thing in your land?" The question was posed by an extremely skinny man with a long face and long nose. His thin lips were pressed together most unbecomingly.  
  
"Fortunately my lands to not encounter such problems, but perhaps Legolas here can advise you. He is a prince of Mirkwood, I'm sure you heard about his frequent traveling through the countrysides. Perhaps he picked up a few tips along the way." Everyone turned to look at Legolas, who was holding a cup of punch and smiling.  
  
"Well, the best and most natural way is always to keep a watch by the borders, as is tradition to do. However, the dangers of the present time increase the need for safety. I am glad you are so concerned for your people. Under the circumstances, I'm sure the people would not feel imposed if you put up a reasonable curfew and advised all the families to look after their little ones. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with Lord Elrond on some pressing matters."  
  
Legolas smoothly excused himself from the circle of elders and made his way to Elrond, who was telling a story to a ring of youngsters. Only one pair of eyes noticed the way Lord Long-face-long-nose watched Legolas, shrewdness and malice in the sly eyes. Legolas whispered something in Elrond's ear and received an answer and smile before heading off into the trees. A few minutes later, Lord Long-face-long-nose excused himself and followed the prince into the woods.  
  
Legolas strode confidently through the trees, picking his way through the underbrush with familiarity. The soft coo of a pigeon caressed Legolas's ears, causing him to freeze in his tracks. He quickly and silently climbed the nearest oak tree, as the elven sign for caution was repeated. A few seconds of silence, and then the hoot of an owl for danger. This too was repeated, the sound blending naturally into the environment and seeming very ordinary.  
  
Legolas's attentive ears heard some thrashing in the underbrush, coming closer. As Lord Long-face-long-ears rounded the bend of the trail, a figure dropped on him from the trees above. Sabriel dragged the surprised lord to his feet with a dagger teasing his neck.  
  
"Well, well, well, stranger. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your name. I remember faces very well, and I sure as hell don't remember yours." Sabriel spoke calmly, and although she did not speak loud enough to make a commotion, her voice was raised slightly so Legolas could hear every word from his hiding place.  
  
Once the initial surprise wore off, the lord sneered down his very long nose at Sabriel. "My name is none of your concern. It is not you that I am after." His imperious tone only earned him a punch in the stomach from Sabriel.  
  
"So you admit that you are sent here to track someone, mayhap even assassinate that someone. In that case, your name if very much my concern." Legolas winced at Sabriel's cutting tone. "I demand to know your name and your superior. If you refuse, I will just have to take you to my father. He won't be as understanding as I am." The last words were laced thickly with sarcasm.  
  
"Derfka Freewind. I work for Saran."  
  
"Uh huh." Sabriel brought the hilt of her dagger down on his head, knocking him unconscious. With efficiency, she cut down boughs from a nearby tree to construct into a litter. "You can come out now," she remarked while binding the branches together. She didn't look up from her work until Legolas was down from the tree and the litter was completed. "If you would be so kind as to help me lift him onto the litter...?"  
  
Legolas obligingly grasped the man's arms as Sabriel lifted his feet. Together they hauled the limp body onto the makeshift litter. Finally, Sabriel remarked "Really, Legolas, you should be more watchful of your surroundings. If I hadn't been in a tree watching Lord Phony, you could have been seriously injured."  
  
"Seriously injured? I am hurt by your disregard for my physical abilities, Lady Sabriel!"  
  
"Do not mock me, Leafy. I do not doubt your skills, but the element of surprise can be an overpowering factor. You of all people should understand." Legolas chuckled at her use of his childhood nickname.  
  
"You still remember what Arwen used to call me, eh? I am truly touched by your concern, madam." He offered her a charming smile. "Thank you for being on the lookout and saving my miserable, unworthy hide. Might I show my appreciation with a kiss?" Without waiting for an answer, Legolas captured her chin in a hand and lowered his lips to hers. He smiled as her eyes widened before they closed with the contact of his lips. A chaste, sweet kiss (no action this time, sorry guys! but there will be more later, I promise).  
  
Sabriel, having never been kissed before, was shocked by this sweet gesture, and her heart warmed towards Legolas. He drew back and held the weakened Sabriel in his arms for a moment, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling away. He shouldered the litter and the still unconscious lord to drag back.  
  
It was silent on the way back to the luncheon, but it was a comfortable silence and not strained. Legolas was surprised by Sabriel's abilities; she was no longer the little girl tagging along but a young woman with special talents and hidden depths. Sabriel was mulling over her first kiss, from a quite unexpected source. For both the experience had been a revealing one, each newly aware of the other on a whole different level than before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ stay tuned... 


	3. old times

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom. However, I do own Sabriel so no copying. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
By the time the time Legolas and Sabriel had returned, lunch was over and all the guests had retired to freshen up before the council meeting. Lord Elrond was watching the servants clear away all the foodstuffs.  
  
Legolas dragged the litter up to Elrond and dropped it with little ceremony. The thump turned the elven lord around and he smiled at the couple standing before him.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, it has been a long time since you have visited Rivendell. It is good to see you, my son." (note: that's just an endearment)  
  
"Likewise, sir. I went for a walk after lunch and found Sabriel. She discovered a trespasser, it seems to be an assassinator." Legolas stepped to the side, revealing the litter and Lord Phony.  
  
Elrond looked at the unconscious elf before turning to Sabriel. "Daughter, although I am glad you saved Legolas from possible harm, you spend too much time in the woods. I did not see you at lunch or talking with any of the guests. All the palace children have been asking for you."  
  
Legolas glanced curiously at Sabriel, who flushed slightly at the gentle admonition. Lord Elrond turned his gaze to include Legolas now. "Not to worry, my children. I will take care of this perpetrator. My men and I will get to the bottom of this and keep you informed. You may go now."  
  
Legolas and Sabriel both slightly bowed for respect before walking through the meadow to the palace grounds. The silence was not so comfortable now as Legolas strolled with his hands clasped behind his back, glancing curiously at Sabriel every now and then. She, on the other hand, looked straight ahead, striding forward with confidence and a slightly boyish style.  
  
As the silence continued Legolas turned his attention to her garb. Sabriel had changed out of the morning dress into leggings and a dark green tunic. Her dagger was tucked at her belt and a bow and quiver were slung over her shoulders. A curious little pouch was dangling from her belt. It bulged with its contents, and Legolas' heightened senses detected the smell of luckwood, a special herb for easing arthritis and rheumatism.  
  
"So, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing during lunch that requires such attire?" Legolas finally asked.  
  
"I do mind your asking," Sabriel answered shortly. After a little while, however, she relented and said, "I was visiting the midwife in the local village. She is getting on in her years and her arthritis pains her. Arwen collects luckwood for her and has me deliver it once a week." Legolas nodded at this simple and practical explanation.  
  
"Why were the palace children looking for you?"  
  
"Oh, well," here Sabriel flushed slightly, giving her cheeks a tinge of pink. Legolas thought she looked adorable, and hid his smile. "My father bought a stallion last week - he was being badly treated by his owner. I work with the horse once a day, and the children like to watch. Also, I have a barn, of sorts, filled with injured animals. The children help me feed them and they enjoy playing with the tamer ones."  
  
Legolas could just imagine Sabriel in a barn filled with animals, and he chuckled at the visual the thought created. "Still have that bond with animals, I see. I remember when you were little and all you did every day was sit in the forest. We spied on you one day, and saw you talking with all the deer and squirrels that flocked to your side. It was quite a sight!"  
  
The conversation went on as Legolas and Sabriel recounted the "old times." All too soon, they arrived at the palace courtyard. The head elf of the kitchens spotted Sabriel and rushed out to require her assistance with dinner. Legolas laughed as the flustered, rotund little man tried to explain the problems going on with elaborate hand gestures. Sabriel glared at Legolas while trying to soothe the panicked man, which only made Legolas laugh harder. He apologized and headed for his room, wiping away tears of mirth. Sabriel followed the man into the kitchens, where the problems with running a household kept her busy for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Sabriel had changed back into her morning gown and was talking with the head of laundry when the footman came to find her. The heat of the room was stifling. Rivulets of sweat ran down Sabriel's face, dampening her dress as she brushed irritably at a loose wisp of hair. She was in the middle of a discussion over what to do with a sheet that had been accidentally stained pink.  
  
"The council meeting is about to take place, my lady. Lord Elrond sent me to remind you." Sabriel nodded to the footman before excusing herself from the maid.  
  
"We can deal with this later. Just put the sheet off to the side," she addressed to the lady, who nodded and turned away.  
  
"Hurry, my lady, the guests are impatient to be started," the footman reminded her. Sabriel nodded and then rushed down the halls, skirt clutched in her hands the second time that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Review please! 


	4. council meeting, part I

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I am so glad that you share my love for this brainchild of mine. I'm sorry for such a long delay in posting this new chapter, mild case of writer's block. However, I promise to try to post more regularly. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, keep it up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom. However, Sabriel was created from the mysterious workings of my brain, so please no copying.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They were all sitting in their chairs and talking softly to each other when Sabriel skidded to a stop. The talking stopped and all the men looked up as she smiled self-consciously and smoothed back some wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She straightened her shoulders and then continued at a more sedate pace to the empty chair beside her father. Her gaze came to rest upon Frodo, sitting on the end of the semicircle, next to Gandalf the Gray. Sabriel and Frodo both gazed at each other curiously.  
  
While Sabriel intently studied this species of hobbit, Legolas was watching her. His intense blue eyes took in her healthy, flushed skin still rosy from the laundry room. Her hair was slightly mussed from the run, and her skirt was wrinkled where she had clutched it away from her feet. To Legolas, the sight of her was like a refreshing breeze, comfortable and intriguing all at once.  
  
"Elrond's daughter sure has grown up." Legolas turned sharply to the elf sitting beside him. The man was a few centuries older, his eyes had lost some of the sparkling vitality that came with youth, and a slightly saggy belly could be seen underneath his tunic. However, his eyes raked brazenly over Sabriel's body, lingering on her flushed chest and wide hips.  
  
Legolas was about to reply with a sharp remark when Sabriel, sensing the lewd gaze upon her, whipped her head around. The elf's eyes were cloudy with desire and vulgarity as they met Sabriel's gaze. Her warm eyes turned intense with anger and her mouth pinched tightly with disgust. The coldness of her expression was enough to rebuke the out-of-line elf - he looked away first from their stare-down, uncomfortably embarrassed. Sabriel's eyes moved from him to survey the other council members. Her eyes lost their anger and warmed upon meeting Legolas' eyes. One corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she shared wry amusement with him over the incident.  
  
Legolas looked at Sabriel with admiration. She had effectively put down the crude elf without making a large fuss and creating too much embarrassment. Most women in her position would have turned to Elrond, thus causing a large commotion. The disgruntled elf turned his head back to look at Sabriel. He had obviously also thought of this other possibility for his eyes were grateful and he mouthed "thank you" silently in elvish. He had been saved from embarrassment and the loss of Elrond's trust, both of which would have certainly happened if she had handled the incident differently. Sabriel inclined her head gracefully and smiled gently in acknowledgment.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat loudly enough to signal the beginning of the council meeting. All eyes turned to him, and all bodies sat attentively, eager to know why they had been summoned to this council meeting.  
  
Until next week! Review review review, pretty please! 


	5. council meeting, part II

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I feel so loved (hehe j/k). But seriously, all your support means a lot to me. Sorry about the long wait, I was on vacation and didn't have access to the computer. So as a special treat, 2 new chapters! Yeah! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own LotR or Orlando Bloom, but Sabriel is mine.  
  
**Just a Note: Not all the dialogue is taken from the movie OR the book, they are my sort of paraphrasing, twisted a bit to fit my plot. Sorry if you're offended.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Friends and allies, we have been assembled to this council meeting to discuss the threat on Middle Earth." Lord Elrond wasted no time and got straight to the point. "We all know that magic rings were forged and given to the different races. However, the evil lord Sauron forged one evil ring to rule them all. This one ring has been found and brought here to Rivendell. It is up to you, members of the council, to decide what to do with it." Turning to Frodo, the elf lord addressed the hobbit gently, "Bring it forth, Ringbearer."  
  
The little hobbit looked first to Gandalf. Only when the wizard nodded encouragingly did Frodo walk slowly to set the ring on the stone pedestal before Elrond. The members of the council all gasped as the ring landed with a heavy metal sound. Instantly, the men started to talk quietly among themselves, speculating about the evil tool.  
  
Legolas felt the powerful tug of the ring even from his seat far away. With his heightened elvish senses, he could feel an overwhelming energy arise in him. He was filled with the need to touch the ring, possess it, wield it. The feelings washed over him quickly, leaving no time for him to brace himself. The overwhelming rush brought with it a deep fear - fear of the ring's power, and fear of himself. Usually being a self-controlled and confident elf, the loss of will struck fear in Legolas's heart. He raised troubled blue eyes to meet Sabriel's. Her eyes were also shadowed with fear and dread. Both elves knew beyond a doubt that the ring had to be destroyed . before it could destroy them all.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd as the man Boromir leapt up in a burst of inspiration. His eyes glittered dangerously with emotions of greed and power, making Legolas uneasy. The elf kept a ready hand on his bow, as did Sabriel with the dagger at her waist. However, Aragorn sat forward in his chair with curiosity, wondering what the son of the Steward of Gondor had to say.  
  
"Why destroy the ring when it has the potential of such great power? Let Gondor use it to fight against Mordor. Such a tool can be used to defend Middle Earth and destroy the Shadow once and for all. Long has my people suffered in holding the dark forces at bay, but this ring can end the pain and loss. For all of our peoples."  
  
Concerned by Boromir's attraction to the ring, Legolas was about to object when Aragorn spoke up. "This ring cannot be used by any of us here. It was created by Sauron and obeys only him. If you or anyone else tried to use it, the ring would corrupt you, and turn even the noblest intentions into a nightmare of evil."  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" retorted Boromir.  
  
Enraged, Legolas sprung up from his chair. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." Aragorn sighed deeply as Boromir turned a surprised and hateful glare on him.  
  
In a resigned voice, Aragorn said in elvish, "Sit down, Legolas." The still angry elf reluctantly sat back down.  
  
Boromir also returned to his seat, but not without a parting remark. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
Observing the hostilities with a wise eye, Lord Elrond spoke up in the tense silence that followed the verbal sparring. "Aragorn is right, the ring cannot be used. It also cannot stay here in Rivendell. It must be destroyed."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" cried Gimli the dwarf as he grabbed his battle ax and rushed to the podium. Before Elrond could cry out a warning, the stout warrior had raised the ax and brought it down with a powerful stroke. The ax's stone head shattered upon impact, but left the ring miraculously unscathed. While the members absorbed this new complication, only Gandalf and Sabriel noticed Frodo wince in pain.  
  
"The ring cannot be unmade by any means we have here," continued Lord Elrond. "It must be taken into Mordor and cast back into the fire from whence it came. One of you must do this." Once again, a hush fell over the assembled representatives.  
  
Boromir was again the first to speak up. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. There is evil there that does not sleep. Such a mission would be doomed before it even started."  
  
Confused by the man's inability to comprehend the situation, Legolas demanded from his seat, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Not to be outdone, Gimli leapt up angrily. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Before Lord Elrond could stop the growing conflict, all the members of the council were on their feet and arguing loudly. Only Frodo, Aragorn, Sabriel, and Lord Elrond remained seated.  
  
Sabriel watched Frodo closely, watching with understanding as he struggled with his emotions. It was no surprise to her when he finally stood up and shouted, "I will do it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" The crowd quieted as they all turned to look at the little hobbit. He added softly, "Although I do not know the way." 


	6. council meeting, part III

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom, but I do own Sabriel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Gandalf walked up to Frodo and said, "I will help you bear this burden, my friend."  
  
Aragorn, humbled by the hobbit's dedication, also strode forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Kneeling before the hobbit, he declared, "You have my sword."  
  
Quickly coming to a decision, Legolas stepped forward. "And you have my bow."  
  
Gimli, loathe to see an elf take all the glory, cried, "And my ax!"  
  
With a sigh, Boromir joined the small group. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
With a cry, Sam leapt out from behind the bushes. He planted himself next to Frodo and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."  
  
"Indeed. It seems as if we are hardly able to separate the two of you, even when he is called to a secret council meeting and you are not!" Lord Elrond chided gently. As Sam blushed fiercely, Merry and Pippin rushed from their hiding place.  
  
"We're going, too!" cried Merry.  
  
Elrond looked indignantly at the two hobbits, but relented. He looked over the assembled men, and nodded to himself. "Nine companions. So be it. You shall be-"  
  
"Father." The softly spoken word stopped Lord Elrond's declaration mid- sentence. He turned to face Sabriel, who stood behind him.  
  
Sabriel implored softly and sadly in elvish, "Father, Rivendell should not sit by and watch while Middle Earth is in danger. Forgive me, but I must go." She turned to the rest of the council members and continued in the Common Tongue, "There will be ten companions, not nine."  
  
Only Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Lord Elrond remained unfazed by her announcement. The other men eyed Sabriel up and down doubtfully. Dressed in a soft, modest morning gown and with her hair down in curls, Sabriel hardly looked like the rough-and-tumble type.  
  
Politely but firmly, Boromir said, "Beg pardon, my lady, but I don't think that would be such a good idea. This journey will not be easy, and we cannot be constantly worried for your welfare when trouble strikes. It would be best if you stayed home."  
  
Sabriel's eyes flashed fire. Before she could come up with a scathing retort, Lord Elrond spoke up. "Much as I hate to see my daughter leave, I must admit that she is quite adequately able to defend herself. With five older brothers and living among my troops, Sabriel has picked up many skills."  
  
Legolas added helpfully, "Gentlemen, I think this lady will surprise you." Sabriel sent grateful glances to her father and Legolas for their support. Legolas sent her a warm smile in return.  
  
However, when the men remained unsure, Gandalf spoke up. "I know what, I propose that we hold a tournament tomorrow. This will keep our spirits up in the face of our dangerous mission, and also provide Sabriel a chance to prove herself capable." The men, eager to exercise their skills and channel their energy into something positive, cheered agreeably at this suggestion.  
  
Lord Elrond looked thoughtful before nodding his agreement. "Very well, we shall hold a tournament tomorrow. All of you are welcome to participate. We will finish discussing the ring after the tournament. Then you can all decide whether or not my daughter is worthy enough to protect the ring."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Review! Pretty please! 


	7. tournament day, preparation

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick, so sleep and water were number one on the list. Since this was number two, here I am sitting in front of my computer writing you the next two chapters. Hope you enjoy reading them!  
  
Disclaimer: do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom (that yummy boy! wish I did.) but I do own Sabriel so no touchee pretty please  
  
Author's Note: if you want to see a super sexy picture of leggy, go to http://theorlandobloomfiles.com/pictures/ttt/tttlegolasposter5.jpg . I don't know about you, but the poster sure gives MEEH inspiration. hehe.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The sun rose swiftly, throwing its light over the glistening palace of Rivendell. The sky was clear blue and there was no sign of clouds; overall it was a perfect day for a tournament. Sabriel had spent the entire day yesterday getting the palace in order: discussing with the cooks what would be served for meals, assigning the footmen to the male participants to help them get ready, and assigning the maids to help the ladies in the audience.  
  
This morning, Sabriel rose refreshed and took a warm shower to loosen up her muscles. Afterwards, her personal maid Pellise brought breakfast to the room. Sabriel slowly ate a piece of lamnas break and took a swallow of orange juice while looking out her window. The sun shone warmly on her face and she closed her eyes to draw in a deep breath. The birds sang sweetly in the branches of the tree outside the window.  
  
Sabriel opened her eyes slowly and turned around. Pellise smiled from her position standing in the corner. Sabriel gave Pellise a warm smile in response before turning to her bed where her clothes were laid out. Sabriel slipped into her body tunic before stepping into her leather boots. They were soft and broken in, moving like a second skin on her feet. Sabriel then strapped on light shin guards and forearm protectors. Standing there fully dressed, Sabriel turned to the wall and carefully studied her bow. She ran her hands lovingly over the smooth wood - its surface was interlaced with delicate patterns hand carved and polished to a shine. Sabriel remembered when her father had made her first bow and arrows and spent hours teaching her how to use them.  
  
Pellise's gentle voice broke Sabriel's reverie, "My lady, it is still not too late to decline this tournament gracefully."  
  
Sabriel turned to her quiver and pulled the leather straps over and across her chest. She buckled them securely before turning to Pellise with a grin.  
  
"I'm ready to show those men what a woman can do." Pellise grinned back and walked to the wall to hand Sabriel the bow. Sabriel walked to her desk and opened the topmost drawer. Under a glass cover laid ten lethal looking hand-daggers, sharpened and pristinely clean. Lifting the glass, she slipped the daggers into specially made sheaths designed to protect the skin. Her elbows, forearms, thighs, and ankles all had daggers strapped on. Turning, Sabriel accepted her bow from Pellise and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
Walking to the door, she stopped to place a hand on Pellise's shoulder. "Thank you," Sabriel whispered sincerely.  
  
"What ever for, my lady?" asked Pellise, her brow wrinkling in confusion.  
  
After a slight pause, Sabriel answered, "For believing in me." Lifting her chin high, Sabriel dropped her hand and strode confidently down the hall towards the courtyard.  
  
Pellise turned to watch Sabriel walk down the corridor. In a whisper, she told herself, "The men won't know what hit them." 


	8. tournament day, sword fighting I

Disclaimer: do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom (wish I did, ho baby is he hot!!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
By the time Sabriel had reached the castle entrance, the courtyard was buzzing with lords and ladies preparing to ride out to the forest. There was a large clearing that was perfect for large gatherings, and it was there that Lord Elrond had decided to hold the competition. Footmen were leading out horses from the stables and helping the ladies into their sidesaddles. The head footman led a roan stallion to Sabriel. (roan = red- brown color)  
  
"Thank you, Iomann." Sabriel accepted the reins from his hands. She patted her horse's neck as he detachedly looked out towards the forest. He shifted restlessly and snorted gently.  
  
With a smile, Iomann said, "He is ready to ride."  
  
"Indeed, he is." Sabriel smiled back at Iomann. She double-checked the girdle and reins, making sure they would not slip off accidentally. Then she gently pulled the horse's head down so their eyes were level. "Sindumiel, are you ready to go?" The beautiful horse neighed impatiently while throwing up his head and smacking his front hooves on the ground. With a delightful laugh, Sabriel said, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
After checking to see if her quiver and bow were secure, Sabriel mounted Sindumiel gracefully. He shifted restlessly again, but Sabriel calmed him with a soothing pat on the neck. Sabriel was concentrating so intently on controlling her spirited horse that she didn't hear a rider pull up to her side until he spoke up.  
  
"He is a beautiful horse." Sabriel looked up in surprise, only to lock her brown eyes with crystal clear blue ones.  
  
Sabriel smiled amiably and commented, "Sindumiel is very beautiful, and very swift. But he can also be a handful sometimes." She patted his neck again before going on, "He loves to run, and all this excitement has gotten him eager to go."  
  
"Yes, it is also the same is with my horse. Rusellamin has been terrorizing the stable boys all morning, and it got to the point where I had to come and sit with her." Sabriel laughed again, brining a pleased smile to Legolas's face. He admired her thrown back head, her enjoyment exposing a long, elegant neck that just begged to be kissed. However, Legolas was aware of the many spectators and so wisely chose not to indulge his urge.  
  
The company was finally ready, the trumpeters riding out first to alert all that a great festival was about to begin. Sabriel and Legolas rode to the clearing in a companionable silence, each lost in admiring the peaceful trees surrounding them. When they reached the large meadow they could see that the long grass had been recently cut and there were various events marked off.  
  
The first was obviously the sword fighting - a wide circle was created by various wooden poles in the ground and a thin red string connecting them. The second event was the dagger-throwing contest, as some long wooden boards erected in the ground created a semicircle for the contestants. The third event was archery. Various targets hung from the branches of trees, each target was of a different size and was hung at a different height. Set to one side of the clearing was a table loaded with snacks and sweet delicacies for the audience to enjoy. Large buckets of cool, clean water were drawn from a nearby stream and sat ready for the contestants to use later.  
  
Legolas and Sabriel both dismounted before removing the saddles and reins from their horses. They both understood that the horses needed to run off some energy. Once the horses cooled down, they would find their own way back to the clearing. Many other lords were removing the saddles from the other horses, letting them run free as a herd for now. The freed animals sped off after Sindumiel and Rusellamin, clearly the head stallion and mare.  
  
The lords spread large blankets on the ground as the ladies moved to pick food first from the diverse luncheon. The contestants walked over to the dueling ring and sat down around it as Lord Elrond stood in the middle. He spoke of playing with fairness and sportsmanship, but he also told the men not to underestimate his daughter. Several good-natured hoots of laughter came from the men as they loudly assured Lord Elrond that they would not play easy. However, Sabriel knew that most of them were secretly planning to go easy on her. It was not their faults, as she knew they were just acting out of a kind heart and respect for helpless ladies. Yet, she felt the adrenaline kick up a notch in her body as she mentally prepared herself to duel well.  
  
Sword fighting was not Sabriel's specialty, as some parts of it required for a brute strength that she, as a woman, was not born with. However, her archery and dagger throwing were up to par and she was confident of winning both matches.  
  
The first two contestants rose as their names were called. They brushed their bottoms off before stepping into the ring. Drawing swords, both men shifted to find the best stance. Then they practiced a few swings to prepare their muscles, and finally stilled, ready to start. The crowd hushed as the men eyed each other, finding weaknesses and vulnerable points. Then, one of the men made the first pass and the crowd sent up a cheer, encouraging both men on.  
  
Both men danced around the circle warily, throwing in a few swings and blocking others. When they were finally both soaked with sweat from their heavy armor, they galvanized into a true swordfight, each man determined to win. The older man finally fell to his knees, blood seeping from a shallow prick on his shoulder. The rule was to stop when the first elf drew blood. The crowd both cheered for the winner and congratulated the loser for a great effort. The man climbed out of the ring and jogged over to the water. After a long drink, he settled down next to his lady wife and ate some food, waiting for the next event.  
  
The winner was allowed twenty minutes to rest before the next match, and he gamely strode over to the remaining contestants and they clasped each other's shoulders in warm greetings.  
  
Sabriel stood in the middle of the dagger-throwing ring as she practiced some thrusts and parries with her sword, preparing to fight. Legolas walked over and the two put on a mock duel, with simple strokes and blocks to warm up. The crowd gathered around them to watch the easy-going match as both opponents nimbly avoided injury. Finally, both called a truce and spent the second ten minutes cooling down.  
  
Lord Elrond stood in the middle of the ring and announced solemnly, "The next two contestants are Malgin and Legolas." Both men entered the ring and unsheathed their swords. The unmarried ladies gathered around half the ring, albeit at a distance. However, they enthusiastically cheered for their favorite dashing prince. The remaining fighters sat around the other half of the ring to watch the duel.  
  
An ear-splitting shriek filled the air as the swords clashed together. Legolas charged right in, barely giving his opponent time to block the swing. Both men thrust and parried fiercely, filling the clearing with the shrill sounds of metal on metal.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
We will come back to Legolas's duel next week. ooh aren't I so evil for such a nasty cliffhanger?! Yep, I know I am, sorry guys. :0(  
  
Review, review, review please. Especially if you want the next chapter ASAP! Plus you know I love it when you review!!! So click that little button and help me reach the big five-oh (50)! 


	9. tournament day, sword fighting II

I know, I know, you all are thinking, "FINALLY she gives us a new chapter!!" I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, especially since I promised not to. However, I hope you will forgive me with this awesome new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Legolas (aka Orlando Bloom).  
  
Yeah right. I wish. Seriously though, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood belongs to the mighty J.R.Tolkein, I am simply leeching off his masterpiece. Orlando Bloom belongs to his own "SHS" (Sexy Hot Self). Nevertheless, I do own Sabriel, so hands off.  
  
Translations of all elven phrases can be found at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Caught off guard, Malgin was not prepared for Legolas's strong advance. Before long, he fell to his knees in defeat, a noble cut on his thigh indicating his participation. The young elven maidens cheered for their hero, who respectfully shook hands with Malgin before stepping out of the ring.  
  
The other contestants fell easily to Legolas's swordsmanship skills. Soon, there was only Sabriel and Lord Thundervalley left. Lord Thundervalley was a man both Sabriel and Legolas acutely disliked. He had a mean little face, with its features sort of squished together. His beady eyes had a malicious glint in them, and many times Sabriel had caught them looking her over in a lascivious manner. Legolas didn't trust the slimy man one bit, and narrowed his eyes as he saw Lord Thundervalley glance at Sabriel.  
  
Lord Elrond entered the ring to announce the last two duels. "Legolas and Sabriel." Sabriel and Legolas both strode into the ring and shook hands. Legolas pulled her in for a brief hug and whispered in her ear, "Quel marth."  
  
She whispered back, "Diola lle," before stepping away from him. Sabriel then set her feet, bouncing lightly on them to check her stability and balance. She raised her arm, bringing the tip of her broadsword to rest against Legolas's. Both elves raised their eyes from the touching swords to look at each other. Legolas's eyes were an intense and vivid blue, reminiscent of the sea on a calm day. Sabriel's eyes were a warmer brown, their amber hue not far from the color of melted honey. Both elves shielded their facial emotions, leaving their eyes blank in order not to betray an attack.  
  
Without warning, Legolas began the duel by swinging his sword in a high arc, coming to crash into Sabriel's block. The two battled fiercely, each attacking and retreating as control of the duel shifted. Sabriel could feel the hot sweat on the back of her neck and along her hairline. She grinned fiercely, pleased to be working herself physically. Legolas was actually slightly surprised by Sabriel's skill in swordsmanship. Her blocks were solid and unyielding, and her attacks were swift and complex. Her footwork was nimble; an absolute must in good dueling. Impressed, Legolas grinned to himself and silently began to attack harder.  
  
Anyone could see that the elves were evenly matched and neither one had the advantage. Legolas began to attack in earnest, striving with all his heart to win. Sabriel, too, was fueled by the need to prove herself. Both elves increased the power and complexity of their attacks - their swords were practically blurs of silver as they battled to win.  
  
Finally, Sabriel and Legolas both attacked at the same time. The full momentum brought their bodies together and their blades to slide up to the hilt. Legolas seized the opportunity to try to bodily force Sabriel to yield. Sabriel's brain registered a quick warning - with his body mass and strength, Legolas could easily win. Grasping her hilt with both hands, Sabriel suddenly lessened the pressure of her blade, causing Legolas to believe he won. Moving rapidly, Sabriel spun around, the tip of her blade sliding under and around Legolas's sword. Before Legolas could pull away, Sabriel deftly twisted her grip, sending his sword sailing to the grass.  
  
Legolas slowly straightened his stance, brining his hands up slightly to show surrender. However, Sabriel merely tossed her sword to the side next to his.  
  
"Mellonamin, we have both won equally. If I had not played that little trick on you, you surely would have beaten me by brute strength. It is not fair that I knew of that technique when you did not," Sabriel said.  
  
"My daughter speaks wisely and justly. Legolas, you shall advance to the next round as Sabriel has used an illegal move and is so disqualified of the sword tournament," announced Lord Elrond.  
  
Sabriel gave Legolas an apologetic smile. "Now, let's have none of that. It was not your fault in the least, and I am quite impressed by that move," Legolas replied. They both exited the ring to the cheering of the crowds.  
  
"Where did you learn such a move?" asked Legolas as the two took a stroll to cool down. I do not believe for a minute that it is from the drill master."  
  
Sabriel smiled. "No, indeed not. I actually came up with that move myself. I used to use it against my brothers whenever we would have a friendly duel. You see, they are so much larger than I am, and therefore try to pin me down with their weight. Thus, I simply give them a slip so I can survive to carry on the fight."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two stopped again before the ring. Legolas and Sabriel shook hands before Legolas climbed into the ring to face Lord Thundervalley. Lord Thundervalley was actually several inches taller than Legolas, and more muscular than the lean prince. However, Sabriel knew that the difference in proportions would not matter, as the winner would be the elf with the quickest footwork and the cleanest strokes.  
  
Legolas and Lord Thundervalley battled it out determinedly. Sabriel could see that Legolas was tiring from his other duels, and Lord Thundervalley seemed not to mind taking advantage of that fact. Once, Legolas actually tripped on a clump of grass, but recovered quickly enough to block a potentially fatal blow. Sabriel frowned as she watched, seeing that Lord Thundervalley had no reserves and basically went for Legolas's neck.  
  
Finally, Legolas's blade struck Lord Thundervalley's arm, slicing the fabric easily and leaving a long but shallow cut. Legolas dropped his blade and stepped back to signal the end of the duel. He was turning around to climb out of the ring and greet the cheering fans when Lord Thundervalley raised his sword arm again.  
  
"Legolas!" Sabriel shouted desperately in warning, as the blade started to come down on Legolas's head.  
  
Surprised, Legolas turned around quickly to see Lord Thundervalley bringing his blade down. Right before the blade would have touched Legolas's fair hair, Lord Thundervalley suddenly staggered back. His sword dropped out of his hand and fell to the ground, where the royal guards rushed to collect it. The empty hand came up to clutch his opposite shoulder in pain, where it was pierced through with a long dagger.  
  
Legolas looked up and behind Lord Thundervalley to see Sabriel with her empty right hand poised in the air. He quickly sidestepped the injured lord to walk to her. Sabriel dropped her arm and ran forward to meet him. She threw her arms around Legolas in an enthusiastic hug, surprising the prince.  
  
"Mellonamin, I was so scared for you," she said. Legolas smiled and brought his arms up to hug her back.  
  
"So it was you who threw the dagger, eh? Your aim was a bit off."  
  
Sabriel looked up into his face and grinned. "I never miss. I hit precisely where I meant to."  
  
Legolas smiled back before letting her go. Lord Elrond anxiously walked up to them.  
  
"Legolas, I am truly sorry for that experience. Lord Thundervalley will be imprisoned and sentenced later."  
  
"It is nothing, you could not have known that it would happen. It is only fortunate that Sabriel here was ready with her daggers."  
  
Lord Elrond turned to smile upon his younger daughter. "Yes, daggers have always been Sabriel's forte."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Quel marth = Good luck  
  
Diola lle = Thank you  
  
Mellonamin = My friend  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A very special shout out to all my reviewers. Thank you so much for taking the time to comment on my brainchild. I finally reached 50! Yeah! I know it is hard to put up with me, I am a very erratic writer and I don't always post chapters in a timely fashion. so I just want to thank you again and again for staying with me and staying with this story. Diola lle. ~crazeebabee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey Hey Hey, the tournament's not over yet!! Coming next to a computer near you. the next chapter in the exciting saga featuring Sabriel and Legolas.  
  
Review Review Review! Pretty please! Especially for the next chapter, where we will begin the dagger throwing competition! 


	10. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! I have 60 now, wow! It's mind-blowing! But that doesn't mean you can get lazy. . . keep reviewing!!  
  
Well, the next chapter will be coming soon, I promise. Hopefully this weekend, but we'll see.  
  
Anyhow, if you love this story, check out my newest creation, "Loving You from Afar." Once again, it is a Legolas romance.  
  
Summary: Anwanárë seems destined to walk her life alone. Orphaned at birth and raised as a servant in the halls of Rivendell, she watches others from a distance. What will happen when she falls in love? Will her secret adoration change her destiny? R&R! 


	11. tournament day, interlude

Well, today is Monday, so I guess I didn't get to update on the weekend. But rest easy, because you get the next exciting chapter now! Must warn you, some real angsty and dramatic parts in this chapter, and very low on the ka-pow-type action.  
  
In response to a review I have gotten, I just want to remark that Sabriel is not performing work that is lower than her station. She is the daughter of Elrond, and in the absence of her mother (who has sailed to the Grey Havens) Sabriel runs the household by directing the servants. And although something like the laundry seems very trivial, in fact it shows the palace's dependence on Sabriel's leadership and organization abilities.  
  
Reminder: Check out my newest story, "Loving You from Afar" featuring Anwanárë and Legolas. An unconventional love story for your enjoyment. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of LotR or Legolas Greenleaf, this whole story exists only in my mind and those of my readers. . .  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \  
  
Sabriel strolled along by herself in the forest while awaiting the start of the dagger-throwing contest. She closed her eyes and absorbed the quiet serenity of the tall trees, the fresh crispness of the cool air, and the lilting melodies of the birds. A true daughter of the forest, Sabriel loved to walk among the trees. She reveled in the beauty and the harshness of nature, loving the way her spirit soared with the birds and her soul sank into the soil with the roots.  
  
With her eyes still closed, Sabriel came to a stop on the well-worn path. "Hello, Legolas."  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas stepped out from the foliage behind Sabriel. "That loud, huh?" he asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
Sabriel opened her eyes and turned around slowly. She tilted her head to the side and studied his lean frame. Shrugging, she said, "So the adoring legions of court ladies finally let you escape their grasps."  
  
"Yeah, I had to use escape plan B."  
  
Unable to stop herself, Sabriel smiled. "Okay, what's escape plan B?"  
  
"Well, first I call to the other single warriors. After they amble over, I casually direct the conversation to them and make my daring escape when the ladies aren't paying attention."  
  
Sabriel laughed softly. "You know, you could just point and yell 'Fire!' then run away really fast."  
  
Pretending to ponder over the suggestion, Legolas stroked his chin in an exaggerated manner while looking up at the trees. Finally, he made eye contact with Sabriel. "You're right, that would produce the same desired result, however it would cause such a panic that I would earn a scolding from your father afterwards." He face broke into a big playful grin.  
  
Sabriel smiled back. "Then my father would tell your father and you would really get it!"  
  
"Hey, I hadn't thought of that. . ." The panicked look on Legolas's face sent Sabriel into hysterical giggles. He turned to her, doubled over with laughter. Arching an eyebrow, Legolas asked, "Care to share the mirth?"  
  
"You. . . *gasp* . . .you. . . *giggle* . . .should. . . *deep breath* . . .you should have seen the look on your face! *ahahaha* Priceless! *heeheehee*" Gradually, Sabriel calmed enough to stand up straight again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled brightly at Legolas.  
  
Unfortunately, Legolas didn't share Sabriel's enjoyment. When Sabriel finally noticed his cold expression, the cheerful mood they had shared disappeared. Legolas had a brooding (and slightly hurt) look upon his face. Confused, Sabriel walked up closer to him.  
  
"Legolas? Oh come on, Legolas, I was only joking."  
  
Legolas turned his head and locked eyes with Sabriel. She saw a deep sadness and vulnerability clouding his vivid blue eyes.  
  
"Oh dear." Sabriel reached out to touch Legolas's arm comfortingly. "Would he really yell at you for such a thing?"  
  
"Yes." His answer was so soft that Sabriel had to strain with all her elven senses to catch it.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, does his opinion really matter that much?" Sabriel's hand slid down Legolas's arm to link with his fingers.  
  
"You don't understand. I can never live up to my father's expectations." Legolas squeezed Sabriel's fingers gently. He flashed her a small, sad smile. "First, he gives me a task in which I can prove my abilities and it makes me feel so proud. But then he always finds something wrong with it. At first, I thought perhaps it was because I was young and lacking experience. Now, I think he just finds something wrong in me."  
  
Sabriel gently tugged on Legolas's fingers, bringing him forward into her arms. She hugged him comfortingly. "That's not true."  
  
"But it is. Many times I even think he wishes for another son. A different son. One who isn't me."  
  
"Look at me." Sabriel disengaged their hands and reached up to grasp Legolas's chin. Seeing the immense pain in his eyes immediately filled her heart with sadness and anger. "No matter what your father says, don't you EVER believe that you are inferior. You are an amazing elf, and you need to know that. Generous, kind, responsible, handsome, your father couldn't wish for a better son in you."  
  
Legolas's blue eyes suddenly twinkled with amusement. "You think I'm handsome, huh?"  
  
Sabriel slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, that's not the point."  
  
"Okay, so what's the point?" His vulnerable look returned and he eyed Sabriel warily. Nestled in his arms, her brown eyes were fueled with a righteous anger.  
  
She went on passionately, "The point is, you are the most wonderful son any king could possibly hope for. And don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
"But if my own father doesn't think I am worthy, then who else will?"  
  
"There are plenty of people who believe you are amazing."  
  
"Yeah? Like who?"  
  
"Well. . . all those ladies of court, for example."  
  
"What, them? They just like me because my father is a king."  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"See! You can't come up with anyone. Face it, I'm a failure."  
  
Sabriel hit his chest angrily. "No! That's not true!"  
  
"Fine, then name one person who believes I'm amazing. One person who loves me for me and not for my title. One person who believes. . ." his voice softened to a whisper raspy with emotion, ". . .who believes I wasn't a mistake."  
  
A million emotions flashed across Sabriel's face, but she finally settled on a determined expression. She locked eyes with him, willing him to read the truth in her gaze. "Me."  
  
"What?" Legolas breathed.  
  
"Me. I believe. . . no, I KNOW that you weren't a mistake. You are an amazing elf. I know that. Now I just need to prove it to you."  
  
Legolas studied her eyes. Framed by long black lashes, the brown orbs radiated a sincerity and honesty that took his breath away. Slowly, he lowered his head.  
  
He captured her lips in his, sipping hungrily at her sweet flavor. Legolas ran his tongue along Sabriel's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from her. Seizing the opportunity, his tongue slipped past to explore the hot treasure of her mouth. Surprised by this new sensation, Sabriel's hands tentively slipped up his chest and crept around his neck. What she lacked in experience and finesse, she more than made up in enthusiasm. Aroused by her passionate response, Legolas growled deep in his throat. Slanting his mouth over hers, he deepened the kiss. His hands rose from their place at her waist to tangle in her hair, holding her head fast as he plundered her mouth.  
  
His mind clouded with desire, it took awhile for Legolas to recognize the intruding sound. With great difficulty, he tore his mouth away and took a step back. His eyes raked over Sabriel. Her eyes were still closed, her tanned skin was flushed and glowing while her dark hair was mussed. Her lips looked dewy and swollen from their kiss. Unable to restrain himself, Legolas dropped a last quick, firm kiss on her lips. Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing molten amber fire.  
  
"Hmm. . . why'd you stop?" Sabriel asked dazedly.  
  
Legolas gave a short, gravelly laugh. "Believe me, sweet, I didn't want to stop either. But the dagger-throwing contest is about to start."  
  
Snapping back to attention, Sabriel licked her lips and lifted a hand to smooth her hair. She smiled at Legolas, "I can still taste you on my lips."  
  
He closed his eyes and groaned while leaning back on a rock and running a hand over his face. "DON'T say that. I have to warn you, I'm about this close to taking you right here on the forest floor."  
  
Eyes widening, Sabriel hastily rearranged her clothes before straightening. "Oops, I didn't realize. . ."  
  
"Of course you didn't. So innocent. . ." Legolas sighed playfully as he straightened up again.  
  
Sabriel smiled before grasping his hand and tugging him in the direction of the tournament.  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \  
  
Wow! I'm so proud of myself! Longest chapter as of yet! And really getting into the psychological conflicts of the story! Don't forget to review, guys!  
  
Big shout out to all my reviewers, you have NO IDEA how much I appreciate all your reviews! You guys are the only reason I have gotten this far on my story, and I just want to thank you with all my heart.  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \  
  
Lady Death - I made this chapter really long, just for you! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to keep up the writing. Is this length about good, or do you want even LONGER chapters?!  
  
Solitary Star - Of course crazy minds are the best!!! He he, thanks for the review, my fellow "crazeebabee!"  
  
tiger - I did create the setting to be sort of like a castle, because for some reason that's how I imagine it to be in my head (shrugs helplessly). Thanks for all the tips, I'll try to keep them in mind while I write.  
  
Desertrain - Your wish is my command! Presto. . . alone time for Sabriel and Legolas. And as a bonus, you get some psychological conflict (not to mention "luv action") going on there! Thanx for all the support!  
  
Piper - No, I haven't read the sequels yet, but I hope to in some spare time. I've heard of Lirael, but is there really another book called Abhorsen? Let me know what you think of them so I have opinions from a fellow Garth Nix fan!  
  
Eradwyn - I would never forget about you guys! You're the reason I haven't given up writing yet!!! I hope you enjoyed this brand new chapter.  
  
Rachel - Babe, what can I say but "Thanx bunches!" I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you will have fun reading my other story as well. Well, once I get more chapters up, that is! :0)  
  
bunny - We got some Lego-mance going on in this chapter! I hope you liked it, and yes there will be more (more involved *wiggles eyebrows* action) later down the line in the story.  
  
jkhan - I dunno. Once again, I'm grateful that you took time to read and review my story, but if you take so much offense to it maybe you shouldn't read it anymore. I mean, I don't want you to feel like I offended you, because goodness knows that's not my goal. So, just try to read stories with a more open mind.  
  
Anyone and everyone else I missed because I am dumb, stoopid, and blind - Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry! But no time and no room! I just want to thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. 


	12. tournament day, dagger throwing

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or Orlando Bloom (yummy boy, wish I did!), but I do own Sabriel, so hands off.  
  
Reminder: Sabriel the name is taken from Garth Nix's novel, but the character in itself is all mine. The Sabriel in this story has NO resemblance to the character in Mr. Nix's novel. Likewise, this is not a Sabriel/LotR crossover, the plot is purely set in LotR.  
  
Author's Note: So sorry for not updating in a LONG time, I know everyone is anxious for the next chapter, and I sincerely apologize. Swim season has started and I often find myself too physically tired to think! Things will hopefully get better in a couple of weeks! Oh, and remember to check out, "Loving You from Afar." You'll love it, I promise!  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \  
  
Lord Elrond stood next to the long white line drawn on the ground. It was a good 50 feet away from the wooden targets, erected in the ground in a semicircle around the line. Next to drawn line was a table, laden with daggers of all sizes, shapes, and lengths.  
  
"Lords and ladies, we are about to start the dagger-throwing part of the tournament. Each contestant will have his turn at the line. They may choose any dagger and must throw one at each target. The larger daggers count as more points. The distances from the centers of the targets will also be measured as points. In the end, the contestant with the least number of points is the winner."  
  
Having finished lunch, the lords and ladies gathered behind the line to watch the contest. The first contestant was a burly, stout elf. He strode to the table and carefully selected ten daggers. Focusing on the targets one by one, he threw each dagger. The points were counted and the final sum was announced to the crowd, who cheered enthusiastically for each contestant.  
  
Soon, there were only three contestants left - Legolas, Sabriel, and Malgin. Legolas was called first and approached the table. He carefully selected his daggers after inspecting each one for blade alignment. He threw his daggers two at a time (one in each hand), taking five throws to complete his turn. His score was announced and he became the top score.  
  
The single ladies cheered for their valiant hero, who turned to smile smugly at Sabriel. She returned it with a fake coy smile and batted her eyelashes furiously. This prompted an amused grin from Legolas.  
  
Sabriel was called next. She strode to the line and appraised the targets, spending a full second analyzing the position of each one. Then, with an exaggerated sigh she ran a lazy eye over the daggers on the table. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips, giving Legolas a saucy wink. The crowd chuckled at her antics.  
  
Suddenly, Sabriel swiveled quickly, swiping all of her daggers from the table and throwing them in one fluid movement. She acted so quickly that she had swung in a full circle as a blur, coming to a rest, hands on hips, facing the crowd once again. They all blinked quickly, as if to clear their heads.  
  
The score was counted and announced as all the male contestants looked on with shocked expressions. Even Legolas was too surprised for words. It turned out that Sabriel had used only the smallest ten daggers and had hit each target square. Her score was a zero, making her the leader and obvious winner. She strolled back to her spot next to Legolas with an amused smile.  
  
"What? Too shocked for words, my prince?" she purred in satisfaction. Reaching up with a hand, she pushed up his chin to close his open mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Malgin was the last contestant for the dagger-throwing. Shaking his head in amiable defeat, he joked, "It's all over." His friend nudged him with a grin, "It was over before it even began!"  
  
Malgin strode to the table. Like all the other contestants, he took his time choosing his daggers and throwing them. The last target was a tricky one, set at an angle almost parallel to the thrower at the line. Malgin picked up the longest, wickedest-looking dagger in the assortment - it allowed for the best maneuverability.  
  
His hand was back and poised to let go when an elvish toddler decided to be fussy and escape its mother. Wriggling out of the mother's grasp, he toddled towards the target. Frantic for her babe, the mother followed. . . right into the path of the dagger. Too late, Malgin noticed the intrusion, and the dagger was in the air. If it had been only the babe, the dagger would have safely cleared any danger, but the mother was another matter.  
  
As if in slow motion, everyone saw the dagger fly straight for the mother's breast. It flew past the stunned contestants, all too immobilized with shock to take action. Just as it was about to pass over Sabriel's shoulder, her hand came up automatically and caught the blade. She held it for a moment, above her shoulder, before bringing it in front of her face to inspect. Once again, all the contestants were shocked speechless.  
  
Meanwhile, the mother had gathered up the toddler and retreated to her previous spot beside her husband. He joyously hugged both mother and child before kissing his wife passionately. Sabriel watched with wistful longing, obviously wishing for a similar lifelong love. With a heavy sigh, she turned to a pale-faced Malgin. She extended the dagger to him, but on second thought tossed it over her shoulder at the target. It flew true and hit home.  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \  
  
Hehe, more ACTION!!! Sorry, I just feel a serious need for some mind- numbing, adrenaline-rushing action right now. If you want mushy, angsty, waterworks-type stuff, check out "Loving You from Afar," it's chock full of the stuff. And don't worry, I promise it will get more emotional here, too. . . eventually!  
  
Hey, did you remember to review?  
  
No?  
  
Bad girl/boy!  
  
Hit that button right now! 


	13. tournament day, archery contest

Okay, I just want to take the time to say: "I AM SO SORRY" for not updating in a long time! I know you must all be extremely exasperated with me and are eagerly looking forward to the next chapter. I have just been so busy during the school year, I haven't had the time to sit down and write. But, thank goodness, I am back now! Thank god for summer vacation!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Legolas or LotR. Yet I do own Sabriel. (the character, not the name) Hope you enjoy :0)  
  
THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. . .  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
After their joyful reunion, the couple rushed to give their thanks to Sabriel for her speedy rescue. She modestly fended off their compliments and instead played with the toddler, tossing the squealing elfling high into the air and catching him.  
  
Legolas was standing in a circle with the other male contestants, all of them atwitter about Sabriel's performance. Instead of joining in the chatter, Legolas was watching Sabriel enjoy herself with the elf child. He smiled affectionately at the sight, easily imagining Sabriel as a mother.  
  
Suddenly, Lord Elrond cleared his throat loudly. All the elves turned to face the elven lord. "It is now time for the final contest in our tournament – the archery contest." As the crowd cheered in excitement, Sabriel handed back the babe and walked over to stand beside Legolas. "We have attached different sized targets to the tree branches at different distances. The contestants will have to hit each target on the mark in a win or lose basis. Either the arrow hits the mark or it doesn't. In the end, the elf with the most arrows wins. First up is Malgin."  
  
Strapping on his quiver of arrow and picking up his bow, Malgin stepped up to the line and drew his first arrow. Aiming carefully, he shot his arrows at the various targets. Several arrows struck the targets while others missed them completely. The arrows were counted and then collected and the next contestant stepped up.  
  
Slowly, the line of elves grew shorter until the only ones left were Legolas and Sabriel. Sabriel stepped up for her turn with her bow clutched in her hand and a full quiver of arrows strapped to her back. Swiftly pulling out her first arrow, she carefully notched it and aimed for a target before letting the arrow fly. It hit the target with a resounding thump, and Sabriel smiled to herself confidently. She continued to shoot her arrows at the remaining targets, until there was only one target left.  
  
The last target was placed at a tricky angle, and thus far none of the contestants had been able to hit it. Although Sabriel had not missed any of her shots, she was slightly apprehensive about this last shot. She was not so arrogant as to believe that she was the best archer in the kingdom, and so she carefully took her time. Leaning hard to one side, Sabriel let her last arrow fly and watched it carefully. Unfortunately, it missed the target by a few inches and flew off into the brush. With a resigned sigh, Sabriel turned around and shrugged to Legolas as he stepped up for his turn.  
  
With a confident swagger, Legolas passed by Sabriel and murmured, "It's all right, Princess. Just watch and learn." She rolled her eyes at his chauvinistic comment, but grudgingly watched as he stepped up to the line. Legolas cocked his head to the side and surveyed all of the targets with a practiced eye. Then he looked down at his feet, where he stood just behind the drawn line. Much to the surprise of the onlookers, he began backing up. When he finally stopped, his feet were a good 10 feet behind the line. Assuming a graceful stance, he quickly drew his first arrow. Aiming with confidence, Legolas let it fly and reached for his next arrow without hesitation. This pattern continued until only the last target remained. The surprised crowd now assumed an awed hush when it became clear that Legolas had not missed a single target so far.  
  
With a certain cat-like grace, Legolas let his last arrow fly before turning to face Sabriel. He threw her a mischievous grin and lazy wink. "And that, my dear..." turning quickly he released yet another arrow after the first one. This second arrow hit the tail of the first and turned it on an angle before flying into the brush. The first arrow then flew along a straight and true path... directly into the last target. Legolas turned back around and finished with, "is how it's done." Passing by Sabriel on his way back to his spot in line, he whispered to her, "Yeah, I know I'm good."  
  
Closing her slack jaw with a snap, she again rolled her eyes at him and smacked him in the arm before turning to her father. He addressed the amazed crowd and shocked contestants in a slightly amused tone. "Well, it seems that there is no dispute over who wins this contest." The crowd seemed to be roused out of silence with this comment, and chuckled accordingly. "Now, it is time to consider the final winner of the complete tournament. If you will all gather at the food area, we will present the trophies and desserts." The crowd slowly dispersed as the people moved to the directed area. The contestants moved to take off their gear and stow it appropriately before joining the crowd.  
  
Sabriel knelt by her pack as she slid her quiver off her back. She tied it to her pack tightly before turning to her bow. As she slid the string off her bow, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Looking up, she peered into Legolas' blue eyes as he knelt beside her. He began to calmly put away his own bow and arrows, and Sabriel turned her attention back to her own gear. They worked together quickly and efficiently, with a companionable silence between them. Finally finished, they both rose to their feet and strode towards the food area.  
  
"Well, what did you think of my dashing skills with the bow and arrow?" Legolas finally asked. Sabriel looked at him in surprise, and he fluttered his eyelashes in a teasing manner.  
  
She laughed before answering in a fake, high-pitched, and stuffy voice, "I was very impressed, my prince. Indeed, I did not know that I was in the company of such a skillful archer. My, your smooth touch with the bow and arrow simply gave my shivers of appreciation."  
  
To Sabriel's surprise, Legolas blushed at her simpering praise. She shook her head in amused consternation before resuming her normal voice. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Actually, Legolas, with all seriousness, I really was impressed. If we were to go into battle together, I couldn't dream of a better man by my side." Leaving Legolas deep in thought at this, Sabriel turned and resumed walking to the celebration.  
  
After a few moments, Legolas quickly caught up to Sabriel. With a confident voice, he asked, "Does this mean that you simply admire my skills? Or could it possibly be that you admire the whole package?" Eyes wide with shock at his forward comments, Sabriel stopped in mid-stride. When she turned and met his arrogant smirk, her surprise evaporated and a blush crept up her neck to tinge her cheeks. Without a word, she whirled and stalked to join the rest of the contestants.  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
Well, my dear and faithful readers, I hope this chapter will satisfy you until my next update. Which I promise shall not take as long as this one did. Again, so sorry for the wait, and thanks for the continued interest in this story!  
  
Review please! 


End file.
